The Center of Gravity
by G w E n Z i L L a
Summary: 274/362 TND AU. Non-chronological vignettes in which two former supreme leaders find themselves a little confused trying to manage a revived working relationship while dealing with teenage hormones and feelings.
1. I

**Author's Note:** I was thinking about just creating a collection of TND moments between these kids. Cos I've mentioned before, I've written ten scenes that have nothing to do with each other… but they fit in the same universe! ;D So why not compile them nonchronologically.

 **Summary:** He found solace in his old second-in-command's house, sporting a busted lip and bruised face. Chad realized why he was here; it was familiar. _She_ was familiar.

* * *

 **Scene 1: Conceal, Don't Feel**

He was _exhausted_. The right side of his face throbbed and began to swell, with today's after school events not being very pleasant. Never in Chad's years of being an operative (kid _and_ teen), did he think he would ever get injured by his favorite childhood weapon. He'd avoided getting struck with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. for three years since his 'betrayal,' and fate decided today was the day to have his face all kinds of messed up. Tomorrow was homecoming, for God's sake!

"How bad is it?" Chad inquired from the other person in the room. He couldn't go home, not just yet. The smallest cut or bruise he couldn't hide would have his parents overreact and send him to the emergency room. He was thankful that most of his mission-related injuries weren't on his face or else, that would've been a real problem with his mother. He didn't need a repeat of Mega Mom and Destructo Dad wreaking havoc on the KND worldwide. Acquiring any imperfection on his face also didn't make for great conversation when he tried to score dates with Teen Ninja girls.

"Tsk tsk, they did a real number on you," the young blonde girl in his personal space teased. With Rachel's fingers lightly tracing his cheek, she assessed the damage that had been done. The sensation of her touch lingered when the contact ceased.

He found solace in his old second-in-command's house, even if he expected her to nag him about following Cavallero blindly into Kids Next Door territory. When Chad found himself at her doorstep, he was met with a sympathetic reaction and quickly pulled into the kitchen. That sentiment faded as fast as it came, however, and suddenly transformed into her poking fun at him. "I hope your friendship with Justin is worth it, because you'll be sporting that fat lip and bruise at the dance tomorrow. Stacey's gonna _freak_."

"I know," Chad groaned. "Save your I-told-you-so, would ya? It's been a long day. I'm still trying to figure out what to tell my parents."

He shifted his weight on the kitchen stool, watching Rachel grab a pack of frozen peas from her freezer to nurse his aching features.

"Tell your parents their son is a narcissistic maniac who thinks he and his moron friend can take on ten kids unarmed," she replied as bluntly. She propped her elbows on the counter after passing him the pack. "Was it worth it?"

The older blond pretended to be thoughtful for a few seconds, but in all honesty, the situation today was _petty_ and he really had no business being involved. That sector needed no protecting. If anything, it was Justin who needed it. His combat skills were embarrassingly comparable to the Toiletnator's. The Teen Ninjas must have taken pity on him with his induction. Chad sighed. "...no. Cavallero's an idiot. He attacked his little brother and his friends because they accidentally knocked some root beer over on his PlayStation. You're right, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel stuck her tongue at him. "How about... I help you fix your booboo? I'll play nice because you admitted I was right. Give me a second."

With the pack of peas on his busted lip, Chad waited a few minutes after she shuffled upstairs to her bedroom to find whatever solution she could bring to him. He checked his vibrating cellphone. Three messages from Stacey about post-homecoming plans. _Ugh._ That was another thing Rachel was right about. She really was going to freak when she saw him all purple.

When he closed his phone and looked up, a compact mirror, a tube of flesh-colored liquid, and some sort of circular sponge were presented to him. It led to an immediate shaking of his head. "Your great plan is to put makeup on me? I'm gonna be laughed off the football team for this!"

"It's concealer! Nobody would be able to tell it's on, I mean, I think we're the same shade..." Rachel eyed the tube. "It'll save you from the wrath of your homecoming date, and not to mention, help you dodge about a million questions from your parents tonight." She pursed her lips, trying to hide the that she found amusement in his discomfort. Her solution was valid. "Just… don't knock it til' you try it."

It took a minute for him to fully consider the option. He reluctantly placed the peas on the counter. Sure, they butted heads, but he trusted her. Chad couldn't say he trusted many. "Fine. At this point, what do I have to lose?"

She steadied herself in front of him, unwinding the applicator from the tube. Her fingers found their way onto his jaw to keep his face steady when she began to apply the product on his right cheek. "Ah. I was right. We are the same shade."

"You're such a teenager, McKenzie."

"Oh hush. If I weren't, who were you going to ask for help? Cree? She'd go the extra mile to make you look stupid. Kinda like how she manipulated you into wearing a bra."

"We agreed to never talk about that ever again." Battle ready armor be damned.

Chad watched her mouth quirk up ever so slightly when she started blending near his lips. If anybody else were here with them right now, they would be accused for being too _i_ _ntimate_ for simple colleagues or whatever the proper term to describe their relationship was. Maurice already gave him crap for "flirting" with Rachel while he dated girls here and there when they patrolled together.

" _I'm not flirting. She's not my type,"_ would be his defense all the time.

" _Whatever helps you sleep better at night, man."_

Those thoughts were brushed under the rug in his brain for now. Banter with his former deputy didn't mean he was interested.

Rachel's eyes were so concentrated, he observed, with her eyelashes batting as she blinked. He wasn't really sure how long he stared at her like that. The scene somewhat brought him back to their days on Moonbase, when they had to make do with whatever was packed in a medkit. Both Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 362 had too much pride to get anything checked out by Kids Next Door Medical, unless it was absolutely necessary. He appreciated that understanding between them. Chad realized why he was here; it was familiar. _She_ was familiar.

The girl looked up at him, brown eyes matching his blue. That was when she realized herself how close she was and suddenly became self-conscious. Rachel cleared her throat. "Ehem, what are you thinking about?"

It was _his_ turn to taunt her discomfort. Chad smirked. "Just thinking about that time one of Stickybeard's henchmen nicked you with a candy cane. The first time _I_ fixed you up. Remember? Now look at you, seems I'm on the other side of the fence more."

She minutely blushed before regaining her composure and completing her application. "The ninjas have taught you bad habits. You've gotten sloppy."

Before he knew it, she removed herself from his personal bubble.

"...and we're done," she stated as she held up a small compact mirror in front of him. "I'm no makeup guru like Numbuh 10 was, but I don't think I did too shabby. You don't look half-bad."

Rachel was right. She didn't do a bad job. The bruise was almost just a shadow, barely noticeable. Chad found himself pleased at his reflection. He was thankful for her assistance, thankful that the TND saved her from the cruel fate of decommissioning."Aw, don't be shy. Is that your way of telling me you think I'm cute?"

"Sure. Or maybe I just think you can give Stacey a run for her money for homecoming queen, Chaderella."

She laughed when all he could do was scowl at her.


	2. II

**Author's Note:** Didn't want to go too long without updating this one! So here's a little drabble of some sort. Part of a mini series within this collection of one-shots. Originally was supposed to be a 5+1 kind of a thing, but I was a little too ambitious with that LOL. Also debating whether I wanted to write a somewhat AU that deviates from what the Kids Next Door is about, but ah, depends if the idea stays in my head long enough.

 **Summary:** The first time someone had mistaken Rachel and Chad as a couple…

* * *

Chad hadn't expected to spend so much time with Rachel three months into her induction in the Teens Next Door. He certainly didn't expect to drop by at her house as much as he did. Relaying intel shouldn't take this much effort! It really did with her, however, since she still went to private school. After school hours were his best bet for clear and concise communication. He still thought of himself lucky, because Rachel's parents never seemed to be around when he was. No need for awkward explanations.

When Chad found himself sitting across the decommissioned Numbuh 363 in the silence of the McKenzie's living room, it was here he felt the awkwardness of being sized up. Where the hell was Rachel?

"Are you my sister's boyfriend?" Harvey inquired, breaking the silence. His eyes locked on the older boy suspiciously.

 _Ah, so that's what it is._

"What makes you think that?" Chad coolly replied while stifling a scoff. He couldn't help but internally smirk at that assumption. Rachel would be so embarrassed if she heard that. A flustered Rachel made an amused Chad, after all.

Harvey was freshly decommissioned one month ago under orders from Numbuh 5; Chad expected some sort of suspicion coming from him. He was just glad Harvey didn't attack him for being a Teen Ninja trying to recruit his sister. The older boy didn't know much about Numbuh 363, his graduation from academy taking place after his "betrayal."

Nevertheless, he had heard of his rivalry with Numbuh 1. Too bad they couldn't bond over that.

The younger McKenzie's eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes still never broke contact with Chad's from across the room. "I don't know what to tell ya. I used to think I was good at finding my big sister's secrets, but her diary doesn't even make sense these days…"

"Don't worry about it, squirt. You know how teenage girls are. Nothing makes sense abou–" Chad found himself interrupted from finishing his sentence.

"So are you Rachel's boyfriend or not?" Harvey asked once again assertively. "My dad offered me a raise in my allowance to be on the lookout if Rachel ever brought boys around without him knowing. But she's a goody-two-shoes, so he was definitely pulling my leg when he said that. It'd still be interesting to let him know that some older boy is looking for her though…"

Word was true then. Harvey was a huge entitled brat, though Chad wasn't in the mood to let this little punk get the best of him. It would be extremely difficult for TND affairs, to say the least, if Rachel was on 24 hour surveillance under her father's (and little snot of a brother's) watchful eye.

"Nah, I'm not her boyfriend," he said as he faked a smile, the kind that his operatives trusted when he was still Supreme Leader. "I dropped by today to sell her my Scumbucket Punks concert tickets. No need to rat her out."

Harvey considered his words and grinned. "Heh, I believe that, I guess. You look way too cool to be her boyfriend anyways."

Chad appeared smug and content until he heard the next set of words.

"But that still doesn't explain why I see you outside her window at night sometimes… RACHEL! YOUR NOT-BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"


	3. III

**Author's Note:** I didn't expect to finish this one so quickly! But this idea had been playing in my head for a few days. And hey, sol! Glad you liked that filler. Don't worry about not getting back to me. I dunno why I thought PMing here was effective, lol. Welcome back! I've been dying for more content (but who isn't). So hope you decided which story is worth your time the most, I'll be there for it.

 **Summary:** They didn't always see eye-to-eye, but _sometimes_ Rachel and Chad compromised. And compromise? It lead to _compromising_ positions.

* * *

Father wasn't home. The Delightful _Teens_ ' mansion was littered with hundreds of teenagers: the Teen Ninjas, the friends of the ninjas, friends of friends. In an attempt to be once again accepted by their fellow age group, the Delightfuls had been manipulated for the use of their home for a party venue.

The music boomed on the main floor, the heavy bass compensating for all the other noise the guests had created–the basketball team sliding down the grand staircase in a series of races with the nerds who had gone wild, the cheers of those playing drinking games, the occasional rumbles of teenagers involved in drama… The party was not getting tamer anytime soon. The music reverberated, even to the mansion's south wing.

In Father's office were two blonds who snuck their way in, taking advantage of the homeowner's absence and the panic of his children trying and failing to shoo everyone away. The older one grumbled in discontent. Chad wished he could've gotten a mixed soda or two. He wondered if Rachel knew that mixing ten percent of pleasure with ninety percent of business wasn't detrimental to anyone, but he doubted that when she pulled him by the arm on their way here.

"You're a square, McKenzie," he murmured flatly.

"Gee, I haven't heard that one before," Rachel snorted. "Let's get copies of the files the TND wanted and you can do whatever you want when we're done here."

"What about you?" Chad's voice lowered as he sat his butt down on the desk. He watched her scour Father's cabinets in the darkness with her phone's flashlight (they couldn't have _anyone_ , especially the Delightfuls know they were here, after all). Rachel rolled her eyes at his effort at helping her find what they needed. As his former Global Tactical Officer, she was used to getting dumped with the work he didn't want to do anyway.

"What _about_ me?"

"You staying around for when Father comes back and loses his shit over his trashed mansion?" Chad let out a snicker at the memory of the previous mashed potato incident a few years back. He almost wished he was involved in that, instead of spending his time trying to impress and woo Stacey.

"Language," she scolded, kneeling down to lower herself for the bottom filing cabinet. Rachel considered his words. She would honestly rather be at home watching Doctor Time Space reruns instead of spending any more time with these savages, especially in their current states. Entertaining the conversation anyway, she continued after a few seconds, "…and to answer your question, I'm not sure. Why? Any reason I should stay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just to chill out and have fun, like a normal teenager. Even Fanny, hell–even Drilovsky, are downstairs. Stop acting delightfulized."

Rachel turned around to glare at him. "I do not act delightfulized! I just don't care about getting wild."

"Rachel McKenzie getting wild. Now that's a sight I'd pay a million dollars to see," Chad said cheekily.

"Don't count on it, Dickson."

His expression faltered and he tried to appeal to her inner teenager. "C'mon. I'm serious. We all know how you get when you don't take a minute to just breathe for a second. It's been a super long year and being class president isn't a joke. I get that it's probably half as tough as being Supreme Leader, but I also owe you a drink for everything I've put you through since we were ten."

Rachel flashed her light to his features, scanning his eyes to see if they matched the seeming genuineness of his words. She smiled, a feat Chad always liked and admired about her, and he returned the gesture. "Fine… I'll hold you to that. I'll stay until Father lights at least one of the ninja vehicles on fire… ugh. Peer pressure! Look what you've done to me."

Chad grinned at his small influence he had over her. "Hey! Who knows. I might need someone to make sure I'm not making an ass out of myself tonight."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You already do that on the daily without any effort," she replied as she snuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow! You would be _so_ demoted if I were still your Supreme Leader, talking to me like that," Chad teased. His eyes narrowed playfully.

"Like you could've found someone better to be your right-hand girl."

He didn't think he could, if he were being completely honest with himself. Chad wouldn't ever disclose that fact with her to avoid the mushiness, of course, and let Rachel continue her search.

She moved to his space and happily rummaged through Father's desk until she found what she was looking for: a blue folder. Rachel always loved the thrill of an infiltration, and she wished she hadn't taken being a field agent for granted before taking the position of Supreme Leader. Desk work be damned, though ironically, they were at a desk.

The doorknob of Father's office jiggled and both teenagers were caught in alarm.

"You didn't lock the door?" Rachel whispered in panic.

If Chad felt any nervousness at all, it didn't show on his face. Instead, he displayed a hint of irritation for their interrupted banter. "I thought you did!"

A crack of light entered the room and Chad jumped to enter Rachel's personal space in an instant. With his hands on her waist and pressing her against Father's work space, he locked his lips with hers. Rachel stiffened in response, not knowing how to properly react to the sudden intimacy of the action. All she knew was that she felt _heat_ , and he knew what he was doing.

It was a convincing show for whoever was at the other end.

Chad pulled away, turning to the intruder at the door. Three was a crowd. "Do you mind? All the other rooms were taken–"

The girl at the entrance of the office blinked her eyes to see her predecessors in their old organization in this compromising position. Numbuh 274 was entangled with Numbuh 362, who looked dumbstruck with her flushed expression. She immediately closed the door within seconds, but they heard her low departing words, "Numbuh 5 didn't see nothing!"

Maurice was going to get a kick out of this... but not before Chad got smacked with a thick portfolio.


	4. IV

**Author's note:** I miss writing for this! It's been a while. I needed a break from Supernova, while chapter 6 for that is coming soon. :) Much thanks for the support, everyone! So here comes something a little more serious, but something I enjoyed writing.

 **Summary:** Chad tried to pinpoint the exact moment these feelings started, but he ultimately comes to the conclusion that with all the time he spent with Rachel, it was inevitable.

 **:**

 **:**

Chad was working from multiple tabs and windows from his laptop computer when he heard a light knock on his bedroom window. He turned to his left side nightstand to view the time on his digital alarm clock. Who in the right mind would try to invade his personal time? It was close to midnight on a Thursday.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

"Chad, are you in there?" The small voice calling out for him sounded like it had been through crying for hours, almost broken even. A sniffle followed the intruder's question. This person wasn't dangerous. There was no need to grab the darts that doubled as explosives from its board.

He rushed to the window from his comfortable position and his laptop, raising the blinds and opening it to reveal his field partner on the other side. Ushering her to climb in, Chad gave her a puzzled look when he studied her face. It was red and puffy. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I know I should have gone to Fanny's, but I couldn't reach her. And now I realize I left my cell phone in my room," Rachel took a seat on the corner of his bed, patting on her pajama pockets and muttering 'stupid' under her breath. She pressed on the tears threatening to fall with the sleeves of her hoodie. "I'm so sorry for bothering you, Chad. I didn't know where else to go and you were a fifteen minute walk away."

That left the question: who and/or what made Rachel feel this way? Teary-eyed, upset, and trying to rationalize why she couldn't come to him? No matter how much they butted heads when it came to handling the current Kids Next Door or what to do with problematic intel, she was _always_ welcome. They had history, almost ten years of it. Chad considered her one of his closest friends; did she not consider him one of hers?

He smiled at her, taking her in his arms, trying to calm down her labored breaths. "Hey, I'm here for you. You could've called me to pick you up. You don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to, but maybe I can help? Do you want me to kick someone's ass? We can make someone's life hell, together. You and me versus them, as per usual."

Rachel laughed weakly at his attempts to make her lighten up, but she ultimately shook her head against his chest. "I wish it was that easy. I really wish it was. I'd send you to kick my dad's ass, but currently, I don't know where he's staying. Probably with that homewrecker."

"Rach…" Chad suddenly felt sympathy and sorrow for her. He was aware that Rachel had domestic problems with her parents. He wished she realized it had nothing to do with her or Harvey and that it had everything to do with her mom and dad. Their business.

"I can find out where he's staying in less than ten minutes," she said. "But I'm emotionally exhausted. I can't believe he's actually leaving my mother. I thought we could've just swept all the fighting under the rug, but that was me being naive. I'm stupid. This is something I should've hyped myself up for, y'know?"

Chad brushed through her hair with his fingers. "It's not stupid to think your parents could still work on their marriage. It's not your fault either."

She sighed. "I know it's not something you want to hear, but you're so lucky to have your parents. Villains or not. They love each other and they love you." A brief silence came over them. Rachel pulled away from his arms to look at him and sniffle once more. She chuckled at a memory. "Do you remember that time I got so mad at you in your office for being a brat to them?"

"Yeah. I really didn't want to do a violin recital because I wanted to lead the first cake mission instead. Then you yelled at me when you relayed the message my parents were waiting there for me. Don't know why I listen to you sometimes." He chuckled with her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Chad suddenly felt a metaphorical sting on his hand. He drew it back quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice. Did he cross a line there? The most important thing right now was that she stopped crying.

She got up anyways, looking around. Her voice sounded more stable. "I know it's weird enough that I'm here, but is it okay if I stay over for a few hours? I'll leave before your parents or even you get up. I'll crash on the floor."

Rachel didn't need to say anymore. "Just take the bed. I don't care if I sleep on the floor for one night."

"No way. I barged in and you're probably really busy if you have a million open windows on your laptop on… restaurant reviews?" She furrowed her eyebrows until realization hit her. " _Oh_. Are you… planning a date? Shoot. I'm sorry."

Chad slowly nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Tomorrow was the day I was going to make it official with Sabrina."

He had been seeing Sabrina for a month exactly the following day. After his nasty breakup with Stacey, the sandy blonde with green eyes was a breath of fresh air for him. She was part of the school's dance squad and Habitat for Humanity. The best part? She was actually _not_ evil. It took a while to convince her that he wasn't a player jackass, a role he played entering high school. Girlfriend material, he was pretty sure. His parents would approve.

Rachel smiled at him, almost beamed. "Chad, I'm so happy for you. You deserve some sense of  
normalcy in your life, for once. Now I feel weird for busting into someone's boyfriend's room." She pouted.

"Not her boyfriend, _yet_. And I might not be if I don't plan _something_." Chad crossed his arms.

"She'll say yes wherever you take her. As your trusty ol' second, let me help you. It's the least I can do." Rachel's mood improved greatly, now that her mind was off her family matters. She took a seat on his right side of the bed, starting to eliminate the three-star ratings and those with health inspection grades of less than an A.

The only lights illuminating his bedroom were from his desk on the other side of the room and the super enhanced brightness from his computer. Chad watched, with great detail, how the control freak in Rachel McKenzie took over. He would never not be amused by the way her nose wrinkled in disapproval, the way she would bring her fingers to her bottom lip in contemplation, and how her eyes lit up when she found something better than average within his price range on screen even when they were bloodshot. She gave him three restaurants to choose from by the end of their browsing session.

When he zoned out for a smallest nanosecond, he almost forgot what they were doing this for.

They were still on his bed when she tried to hold back a yawn and his eyes became heavy. "Again, I'm really happy for you, Chadworth." Rachel used his full first name out of amusement at times. Tonight was a pass because he was tired and he wanted her happy. She spoke again, albeit groggily. "Hm, I don't think I can do this whole dating thing seriously. Maybe for the benefit of the Teens Next Door, but not seriously. So high maintenance."

Coming from the queen of high maintenance, herself.

"You're spewing nonsense, Rachel Theresa," Chad countered back at that suggestion. There was no response to his use of her middle name, a sign that she succumbed to her fatigue. He followed soon after.

Four hours later, he was the first one to wake and she was still there next to him on his bed. The sun was a few minutes shy of exhibiting itself on his blinds and shining throughout his room.

Chad stared at her sleeping figure; he couldn't find it in himself to look away. Rachel was a mouth breather in her sleep, while she kept her hands neatly curled under her chin.

But suddenly, something in his chest tugged at his heartstrings. It sent signals to his brain.

She was beautiful. Here this girl was, sprawled on the right side of his bed, in her silly constellation pajamas while he felt constellations of his own click with realization.

He was _in love_ with her.

How did these feelings actually begin to creep up on him without his knowledge? It couldn't have happened all at once, right now, no way.

Was it when she entered the Teens Next Door, a confident smile on her face showing him that she was just as good as him to be accepted? Maybe even before that, when he was still her Supreme Leader and she was his second, working like a well-oiled machine.

All the time they spent together in the last eight or so years, with unfailing trust, and it started to make sense why it was.

Chad just didn't know what to do about it.

Before he could relish in this new information more, Rachel opened one eye before she opened both of them together. "Why are you staring? Did I drool? I forgot to take the floor." She raised her head to inspect his pillow.

"It's fine, McKenzie. Seriously," he said softly. "I saved both of us from getting bad backs. Won't do us any good knowing what kind of shit we get into."

She couldn't shake off the feeling that Chad found out something important in the time he was awake before her. She trusted that if it was super important, he would tell her. "Oh! Did you decided where you were going to take Sabrina tonight?"

He was about to open his mouth to tell her that he changed his mind, that he _wouldn't_ be taking her out tonight, but a feminine voice from the hallway outside penetrated the walls of his bedroom.

"Chad, honey! Will Rachel be joining us for breakfast?"


	5. V

**Author's note:** This is what comes to be when I'm stuck on how to write for chapter 8 of _Supernova_! Thanks for the kind reviews for the previous chapter of this one; glad it was of enjoyment :D Had this idea for quite some time, just didn't know how to write it. I watched a lot of YouTube videos for this and was thinking, "yo. This is light work for our girl." You'll get what I mean. I'm hashing out the timeline of these, so this one takes place after chapter 3 and before chapter 4. It's also a two-parter, but I don't even know when part two will come. Wrote this one to rid that writer's block and push out more content.

 **Summary:** Chad was the one who requested this of her in the name of the TND in the first place, so why did he have to act like such a jerk about it?

* * *

 _I hate this. I really, really, really hate this… but not as much as I hate Dickson_.

Rachel took a deep breath in the school bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't shake off the feeling that he was setting her up to fail, and setting her up for embarrassment and shame for as long as her high school career called for it.

Her throat was dry as she took a glance at her oversized blue T-shirt and black shorts. There was _no way_ she could make it through today, but if she did, it would be great for gathering any conspiracies against the Kids Next Door and being one step ahead. She could have denied this little mission of sorts, but Maurice asked her so nicely and Abigail had already passed up on it.

That was after Chad approached her about it last week.

 _As soon as she closed her locker, the blond boy entered her field of view. He held up a white paper bag._

" _What's this?" she asked, her brows furrowed in suspicion. They started to stroll the hallway, still somewhat empty due to the early hours._

 _Chad continuously smiled at her with a slight twitch, only for it to add to her distrust of him at the current moment. "A meatball sub. I want you to have it for lunch. Also, how have the buses been lately? Do you need a ride home later? Maybe for the rest of the month?"_

" _You're being weird," she replied, eyeing the bag again. She did love that cheesy ooey-gooey goodness with marinara sauce… but still. His acts of extreme kindness were bizarre. Either he was starting to have a crush on her or he did something bad that warranted damage control. She opted for the latter. "What did you do and how long will I be mad at you for it?"_

" _Nothing!" he defended. "Geez, why can't I be nice without you thinking I have a motive?"_

 _Rachel gave him a stern look. This she learned from her mother when it came to disciplining Harvey. Using it earned her respect as the Supreme Leader. The look was perfected over the years. Her somewhat cranky mood from waking up at six am just amplified its effect._

" _Okay, fine!" Chad conceded. "There is a motive, but it's nothing bad. I just need a favor."_

" _Get on with it…"_

 _It was way too early in the morning to consider favors._

" _Well… tryouts for cheerleading are in a few days, and the TND needs someone from our side to infiltrate them."_

She laughed in his face, of course. That woke her up. What in the world? Why would he ask that of her when he had those girls at his feet feeding him the information?

Well, it turns out the cheerleaders _are not_ big fans of his as of current. Drama.

Chad broke up with Veronica, and went out with Rosie, only to hang out with Violet a week later.

" _It's not like any of them were exclusive,"_ he said. _"Can you imagine if Stacey didn't quit cheer for dance squad?"_

" _You're an idiot."_

Cheerleaders who took part in the Teen Ninjas were something else; they had their own little group at the hangouts. Piss one off, piss all of them off was their mentality. Obviously, his information gathering tactics were only going to take him so far… and Rachel had to pay the price. The cheerleaders were pissed at him, and in turn, didn't trust him nor wanted anything to do with him.

She said no, and took the meatball sandwich anyway.

When Maurice asked her to do this, however, it became an important request. She couldn't say no, even with the ghost of a funny smile he had at the end.

 **:**

 **:**

"How'd it go, champ?" Her ride asked her enthusiastically as if he were some sort of soccer dad. Rachel glared at him in response as she settled in the shotgun passenger seat. At least she didn't have to take public transportation for a month.

"My double back handsprings and my aerials are perfect, apparently," she said flatly. She relaxed against the window and started laughing at the absurdity of being an actual cheerleader. "They said I'd be a good flyer. But I need to work on my pep."

Chad beamed. "See? I knew you would be amazing at this."

She imitated a buzzer sound. "Wrong. I'm a gymnast. I do stunts, sure. But cheering? Really? The plan is get in, get out after a few weeks. Word of advice: take a break from dating one for at least two weeks, idiot."

"Hey! Think of this as a challenge," he countered, trying to escape the subject of his past 'girlfriends.' "School just started up and things have been pretty quiet on our part. It's usually the cheerleaders and the jocks who make the first moves against the KND. You'll get more field missions and you get to avoid paperwork."

That argument immediately won her over, though she didn't show it. Rachel preferred quieter infiltrations, but the paperwork aspect of being part of a big organization was something she had always hated since being promoted to Global Command years ago. Frankly, it was getting boring.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from Fanny," she uttered to herself. They made fun of the cheerleaders together, so what would it say about her to suddenly join them?

"Like you said, in and out. Until we get what we need. You might even like it at the end."

"Yeah, sure. But I swear, if you and Maurice are laughing at 'my pep,'" she air-quoted, "both of you are dead. I don't care if both of you are higher-ups."

He snorted. "Chill out. It'll be fun. It's another way to participate in school activities, and I know you've been itching to do something else besides student council."

She groaned. "I'm going to regret this."

 **:**

 **:**

Her name was on the list. She made it, not that she doubted her abilities too much. The captain said they would work with her on her energy and attitude. Rachel was good at blending in; she just didn't think she would ever like this.

The uniform… was something else. When she first tried it on at home in front of her mirror, she felt absolutely awkward and uncomfortable. Red and gold weren't necessarily her favorite colors to wear, and the short white skirt reminded her she had legs. She always thought her knees were too wrinkly to expose out to the world. Never had Rachel taken on an infiltration job where she had to show so much skin.

Harvey, in all his decommissioned glory, busted into her room like an annoying little brother would asking her where their parents were. When he saw her, he stopped in his tracks and saw what she was wearing.

"You? A cheerleader?! I thought you were planning your Halloween costume a month ahead!"

She chucked a pillow at the door.

 **:**

 **:**

Rachel could hear the imaginary cheer music with clapping in her head as she performed her stretches with the other girls.

"Okay, Mack."

That was what the girls liked to call her after Rosie, the curly blonde captain and one of Chad's ex-girlfriends, created the nickname. It turned out to be pretty easy to gain her approval from how easy Rachel made performing stunts seem.

"Show these amateurs how a proper back handspring is done."

"Sure."

She walked over to the corner of the mat on the gymnasium floor, before making a running start. She showcased her backbend, handstand, and back walkover swiftly.

Rosie clapped alongside the newbies. "See girls? That's how it's done."

"But," Violet interrupted, chewing her gum and blowing a bubble. "She has to work on her facial expressions. She looks so serious."

"She's right, Mack. Your form is perfect, but like we said on day one… we need to work on your attitude," Rosie reiterated. "It would be a shame and a waste to let your talents go, ex-gymnast and all."

"Yeah? Sorry. I'm just not used to it," Rachel explained. "The school doesn't have a gymnastics team and I spent my freshman year in student council. I just wanted to get back on my exercise flow, you see."

"I know what she can do!" chimed a ninth grader, with an Asian accent. It was Kuki. "Just try smiling the whole time! It's easy!"

The rest of the girls giggled at that, and it made Rachel's lips curve upward just a little. She needed to ease up if she wanted this to work.

 **:**

 **:**

It was the first time in a long time where Rachel had people to hang out with other than Fanny, Maurice, Abigail, and Chad. Her other Teens Next Door associates didn't really count. Rosie was slowly opening up to her in the past weeks, grooming her to be a better cheerleader, and Rachel waited for the girl to fully trust her with any malicious plans. It shouldn't be hard, as the head acknowledged Rachel sometimes hung out with Maurice and Chad, though mentioning Chad brought a bitter taste to the older girl's mouth.

One thing that surprised Rachel since joining the squad was that it wasn't bad _at all_. She must have been dramatic when she complained to Chad about it (seriously, the inability to control teenage feelings had to go). The exercise she was getting was great and the girls weren't horrible. It wasn't one of those cliché high school stories, in which becoming a cheerleader made all the boys gawk and fall for her, the popularity suddenly booming, with drastic change. She promised Fanny that when she told her that she made it in the squad.

Then again, it had all only been practice. Tonight was their first cheer function. It was important she nailed the peppy facial expressions and stunts for Rosie and the rest of the girls to think she was reliable. If all went well, she might be getting the intel she had been working weeks for tonight at Rosie's sleepover.

Hopefully, Kuki's advice on smiling every time she landed on her feet (or was just on her feet in general) would be enough.

 **:**

 **:**

Before first period, Rachel zoomed by the junior hallway as quickly as she could to get to the sophomore area, in an attempt not to feel self-conscious. She needed to reach her locker for her hoodie. She put her hair up in a ponytail, secured together by a ribbon that matched.

Cavallero and Chad were talking about tonight's game by their lockers. Both pairs of eyes caught glimpses of the girl who power walked by them.

"Yo, is that Rachel?" Justin inquired, his eyes widening to confirm the person who passed.

Chad turned around for a short second. "Yep. She's part of the squad. Why are you so shocked?"

"I mean, I haven't seen her around lately. I didn't think she was the type to wave pom-poms around."

"What's it to you?"

"She's kinda hot. She was already a cute girl, a bit pouty at times, but now?" Justin smiled and paused. "Hey. You guys are kind of friends… she got a boyfriend by any chance?"

Something inside the taller boy twisted and coiled. It felt weird and he wasn't used to it. "She doesn't date."

 **:**

 **:**

"Seriously Chad, I can't be seen with you alone in the library while it's being renovated. People are going to get suspicious if we leave together," Rachel whispered. Not only was it empty, but it was dark as well. The light flickered, with the cloudy skies unable to contribute any illumination from the outside.

"Oh hush, your friends already know I'm your ride home," he justified, mirroring her quiet tone. "Let them think what they want to. Why do you care now?"

"It matters, you idiot! If Rosie thinks something is going on between us more than a chauffeur-passenger relationship, she won't trust me. She kinda hates you, you know. But I can't imagine how Veronica feels, since Rosie kicked her out because of you."

Chad gave her a look. "Rachel McKenzie, gossiping?"

"No. Rachel McKenzie, wondering why girls' brains turn into mush around Chad Dickson."

He smirked and trapped her in between his arms against the bookshelves. "I'll have you know, someone's turned into mush for you, and all you did was walk by in this cute little number."

At that moment, Rachel felt her heart beat just a little bit quicker. He was close in proximity. Why did he have to do this at all the wrong moments? Make her feel like her skin was electric? Slow her breathing down? It reminded her of the party at the end of the year a few months ago. She gulped as she waited for him to speak again.

"Justin… wants to ask you out."

Wait. What? That was unexpected.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Really?" She didn't like or think of Justin Cavallero in that way, but it was an interesting fact. The feminist inside her told her it was because of the uniform, but the teenage girl feelings told her to be flattered. Whatever, it's not like anything would come from that.

"You sound pleased. You interested?" Chad sounded bitter, as he eyed her person up and down. Her lips were colored in and her eyelashes were longer than usual. From what she's told him a few days ago, things were moving accordingly to plan in her building rapport with the girls. On a personal note, it was starting to rub him the wrong way. Rachel was turning into eye candy for Cavallero and whoever else, with Rosie's help for sure.

His current tone was sardonic, a contrast from when he offered her his bribes a few weeks prior.

"No," she said as she scrunched her nose. "It's just weird that your 'best friend' is."

"Well, too bad. I told him you didn't date."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"It doesn't matter. You just said you weren't interested!"

"I don't appreciate being spoken for, you dunce!"

He scowled. "You didn't become a cheerleader to get a date for homecoming. Have you forgotten the mission?"

She felt insulted. Did _he_ forget who he was speaking to?

"Of course not, but that isn't the point!" she retorted. Rachel escapes his arms. Her blood started to boil, but it simmered down in a fraction of a second when she decided to turn this around on him. She stopped in her tracks. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? That's the best you could come up with?" he replied, putting up a front.

"Right. Sorry. I was pulling your leg," she joked weakly. She started walking again but had a few words to leave him before exiting the corner. "But you know… assuming I'm still cheering by homecoming, I _will_ need a date. Maybe it's time I start getting to know Justin better."

"Wait, McKenzie–"

Two years in the TND and they were still fighting about petty things? Tonight would be the night she reminded him that he wasn't her Supreme Leader, and she wasn't some incompetent cadet.


End file.
